


Lies

by strvwberrymilk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Implied Feelings, Implied Relationship, Lies, Light Angst, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been dating Tim since college ,but he didn't know about the thing you saw since then. You had been on your medication and had been getting better, that is until you saw the videos your old friend Jay posted. You being the kind person you are decide to help him out, and in turn disappear from Tim's life. When Tim finds you and the truth he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

[Flashback]  
You frowned and put the note on the pillow next to Tim. You didn't want to do this, but you had to.   
"Love you Tim." You whispered and kissed his forehead before silently slipping out of the house. You had contacted Jay and agreed to do this together, which meant occasionally traveling.  
"Sorry Tim." You muttered and turned on the car before driving away.  
[Present Day]  
"(F/n) I'm going to go and meet Tim. I need to tell him the truth." Jay said making you shoot off of the bed.  
"About me too?" You asked.  
"Yeah. He needs to know." He said making you frown. You ran your fingers through your hair and sighed.  
"I need to come with you." You sighed.  
"(F/n) you don't have to." Jay frowned.  
"I do, I mean what do you plan on saying? “Oh hey Tim by the way I'm being chased by some faceless dude and Alex, yeah the one from college and they both want to kill me. Oh by the way your girlfriend's traveling with me lol bye.”?" You asked sarcastically.  
"Well if you're coming we need to leave now." He shrugged.  
"Let's go." You said and grabbed your camera.   
[Time Skip provided by Alex]  
Slowly you got out of the car and nervously tugged on the sleeves of your hoodie, which you stole from Tim. Tim put out his cigarette and walked over to you and Jay.  
"H-Hey Tim." You stuttered. Tim ignored you and threw a punch at Jay, making him drop his camera.  
"Tim what the fuck!" Jay hissed.  
"I decided to do a YouTube search on Marble Hornets and you know what I find? You parading around with my girlfriend while being chased by Alex and some.....some thing!" He growled.  
"Tim please calm down!" You begged.  
"And you," Tim said and jabbed you in the chest, "You just leave? Without leaving anything except a note- is that my hoodie?"  
"Y-Yeah." You admitted sheepishly and looked down.  
"Why did you take my hoodie?" He asked.  
"This is going to sound really cheesy, but it reminded me of you. You can have it back if you want." You said with a small smile. You rummage through the hoodie pocket before pulling out a box of cigarettes and offer him one, which he declines.  
"Don't contact me again, Jay." Tim says before turning to you.  
"I get it, same goes for me and you want your hoodie back. Right?" You ask coldly.  
"No. I want you back." He says slightly uncertainly.  
"Tim, I....I can't. I want to, but I can't." You frowned and looked down.  
"(F/n) please." He pleaded. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck to hug him and pecked his cheek.  
"I love you Tim. I really do. But I can't." You said sadly and let go of him.  
"Then call me as much as you can, okay? And visit me as much as you can." He said and you nodded.  
"I-I guess I'll see you then Tim." You stuttered and got into the car.  
"Yeah. (F/n)......I love you." He said.  
"Love you too Tim."


End file.
